A blockchain may be used for various financial transactions due to the nature of a shared ledger system. Crowdsourcing has been implemented to achieve certain results. For example, most website operators or owners want users to stay engaged with the site for as long as possible because the longer a user interacts with the site, the more revenue the company can obtain (for example, from sales or from advertising). Curation or review may be used to rank web content, placing the richest and most prevalent content at the top of a site's data feed, reducing a bounce rate by engaging the consumer. Traditional approaches for voting and other review types are not conducive to live content outlets, such as news and live stream video, and thus conventional approaches lack spontaneity and a network of dedicated individuals who are continuously and effectively reviewing. While curating content in certain cases can be defined as a simple ranking of the content (which may suffice if already viewed by a large audience with real-time content), ranking based on a number of views or a ‘like’ would be an inaccurate measure of quality due to a lack of distribution. Additionally, curation/review cannot effectively be performed by the website operator or owner since an in-house team cannot properly represent the views of the consumer or entire user base without some bias. Further, voting on content may be computer generated, may not take place in real-time, and may fail to consider how much of the content the reviewer actually consumed.